Verdiatum
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Uma história começada misturando HP com elfos DE LORD OF THE RINGS. Não garanto continuar. Par: Harry x DRACO Futuro YAOI


_Verdiatum_

_**Cap 1 - A comitiva**_

_ Agora as florestas estavam cobertas de neve e os alunos haviam partido para suas casas. Faltavam apenas um dia para o natal, Harry havia permanecido em Hogwarts. Era seu sexto ano na escola de bruxos, e ele já estava se acostumado a época de Natal. Todo o castelo estava sendo decorado para as festas, esse ano, eram seis os pinheiros dispostos no salão principal, e havia mais um chegando. _

_ Harry ouviu um resmungar atrás de si. Eram Argors Filch e Severo Snape, eles arrastavam um pesado pinheiro atrás de si, o qual madame Norrrrra rodeava desconfiada, talvez em busca de um passarinho. Snape estava tão atrapalhado em carregar o fardo que mal notou Harry, trombando pesadamente contra o espantado garoto. Harry caiu, mas Snape apenas se desequilibrou ficando mais vermelho do que nunca, seus olhos se reviraram nas órbitas ao buscar o culpado do acidente._

_-Poter, seu desastrado, será que não sabe ficar fora do caminho??? MENOS 50 PONTOS PARA GRIFNÓRIA!! -Bradou possesso, tentando desajeitadamente firmar o peso da arvore nos braços (que insistia em prensa-lo contra a parede, o que dava a Harry a nítida impressão de estar vendo um corvo grasnando)._

_-Eu só... - Harry tentou se defender, o que deixou Snape ainda mais furioso. agora debatia-se tentando firmar-se e mudava de cor para roxo._

_-E MENOS CINQUENTA PELA INSOLENCIA!!! E SERÃO menos CEM PONTOS SE NÃO TIVER ALGUMA UTILIDADE, VAMOS, VENHA AQUI E SEGURE ISSO SEU MOLEQUE IMPRESTÁVEL!!!_

_ Harry torceu os dedos revoltado, não suportava aquela injustiça. Desejava que aquele pinheiro caísse de uma vez cobrindo Snape, assim não teria que ouvi-lo. A confusão se desfez antes que seu desejo se tornasse realidade, a prof. MacGonagall girou a varinha erguendo a árvore, e a deslizando suavemente para um canto do salão. _

_-Pronto, agora esta tudo no lugar. Oras Severo, é natal, não seja tão rabugento. -Ela argumentou aborrecida, vendo-o se limpar das farpas e galhos que o pinheiro deixou. Harry sentia uma imensa vontade de rir, que começava a sobrefujar seu ódio. _

_-E o senhor. Sr. Poter. Será que não tem outros lugares para visitar? Certamente poderá ver a decoração quando estiver terminada. -Disse secamente e jogou-lhe um olhar significativo por baixo do óculos quadrado que teimava em lhe escorregar pelo nariz. _

_ Harry concordou com a cabeça e saiu correndo dali antes de levar alguma outra punição. Pensando bem, foi muita azar. Mas afinal, porque Snape estava carregando aquele pinheiro bem na hora em que ele olhava. Só ai lhe ocorreu. Era Hagrid que normalmente fazia esse serviço, onde ele estaria, que tiveram que por Snape e Fitch para fazer o trabalho pesado. Será que estava doente?_

_ Era bom dar uma olhada. Até mesmo porque, sem Rony e Herminione para lhe fazer companhia no Natal, não tinha muito com o que se distrair. Rony havia sido chamado pra casa, porque Gui e Carlinhos conseguiram uma folga nos trabalhos, e foram passar o feriado na casa dos pais. Rony ainda o convidou, mas ele preferiu ficar em Hogwarts. A verdade é que, por mais que a Sra. Weasley gostasse dele e o tratassem bem, se sentiria como um invasor naquela ocasião tão familiar. _

_ Foi descendo o caminho que levava a cabana de Hagrid. Era engraçado vê-la essa época do ano, mais parecia um bolo de aniversario coberto por glacê. Ele chegou lá bem rápido com seus sapatos de neve novos, que havia comprado em Hogsmead. Bateu na porta algumas vezes, a porta era uma peça única, feita de carvalho resistente. Não parecia haver ninguém em casa. Ele colou o ouvido na madeira tentando ouvir o barulho de canino, o cachorro de Hagrid. Não ouviu nada, a casa estava silenciosa. Onde ele estariam então?_

_ Foi nesse momento que algo lhe chamou a atenção, um curioso grupo vindo da floresta proibida. Uma das figuras era enorme, e usava uma longa capa de urso o que lhe dava um aspecto extremamente selvagem, a barba longa, de grossos fios pretos escondiam a maior parte do rosto. Harry pode reconhece-lo na hora, era Hagrid. Ao seu lado estava uma figura pequena, recurvada sobre uma capa branca, também de pele, de onde escapava uma longa barba prateada inconfundível, Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts. _

_ Logo atrás deles vinha uma comissão formada por capas que ele não reconheceu. O mais alto deles era quase da altura de Hagrid, mas bem mais magro, usava uma capa branca com detalhes em dourado. Vinha apoiando-se num belo cajado de carvalho com algumas pedras incrustadas em ouro. Andava á frente do grupo, sendo guiado por canino, que erguia a cabeça atento com imenso orgulho. Logo em seu encalço vinham duas figuras menores, também encapuzados, um com uma capa de seda verde, e outro com uma bege, com detalhes em negro. _

_ Ainda, por último, estava um homem alto, de longos cabelos castanhos, quase loiros, preso em duas trancas de uma forma que lhe lembrava os vikings. Ele vestia um manto verde azevinho, e longas botas de couro de animal, usava uma espécie de toga também, que lhe cobria o quadril como uma saia, e as pernas nuas. Conversava animadamente com Dumbledore e Hagrid, como se fossem velhos amigos. _

_ Harry sentiu, por alguma razão, que não deveria estar ali, nem presenciar aquela cena, então tratou de se esconder logo atrás da cabana enquanto a comitiva passava. Tentava ver quem eram as figuras por trás do capuz, mas, por mais que se esforçasse, não era capaz de vislumbrar o rosto de nenhum. Por fim, eles já haviam se afastado o suficiente, e ele pode voltar a Hogwarts sem ser visto. _

_**Cap. 2 - **_

_Quando acordou na manhã seguinte a cena não havia saído da sua cabeça, porém , a visão de um pilha de presentes aos pés de sua cama lhe tomou toda a atenção. Era natal! E esse ano a pilha estava maior do que nos outros anos, o que lhe trouxe uma secreta satisfação. _

_ Tratou logo de abrir os pacotes. O maior era de Hagrid, via-se logo pelo embrulho em papel pergaminho, e um tosco laço que o prendia. Se tratavam de biscoitinhos em forma de arvore de natal, e trazia umas bolinhas coloridas que também piscava, o que parecia muito divertido. Ele só desconfiava que seria mais prudente usar os docinhos como enfeites, do que como alimento, pois conhecia a mão de Hagrid pra cozinha. _

_ O próximo pacote era da Sra. Weasley, era outro suéter para sua coleção, só que dessa vez ele vinha desenhado um azevinho de um verde bem vivo, formando a letra H. Ele o guardou de lado, e foi abrir os outros presentes. Uma caixinha de música de Mione, que ele viu com satisfação, poderia gravar qualquer som que estivesse por perto e reproduzir. "Será útil para você gravar as aulas na época de treino de quadribol", ela dizia, numa mensagem que a caixinha tocou ao ser aberta. Docinhos dos gêmeos, os quais decidiu deixar pra testar mais tarde em algum animalzinho antes de comer, um belo diário de Gina, que mudava a cor da capa ao tocar nele (e que também era muito fofoqueiro, graças a um feitiço errado de segredo que a menina pôs). _

_ Sirius também havia dado um jeito de lhe mandar um presente, e ele desconfiava que tinha dedo de Dumbledore nisso. Ele mandou fotos da família de Harry, que estavam guardadas numa antiga casa. Quando terminou, descobriu que havia um embrulho faltando. Era o de Rony. Trazia um bilhetinho escrito a mão, que dizia:_

_"Harry, _

_ Como não vou poder estar ai pro Natal mandei meu presente por Pichitinho. Espero que goste, imaginei que lhe seria muito útil. Gui e Carlinhos chegaram ontem, eles só vão poder ficar até o natal. Trouxeram muitos embrulhos, espero que eu ganhe uma bota de couro de Dragão como a de Carlinhos. _

_ Muitas felicidades!_

_ Rony."_

_ Ele desembrulhou o pacote, só agora notando que ele tinha vários furos e se mexia muito. Harry deu um pulo pra trás quando sentiu um solavanco e deixou a caixa cair no chão se abrindo, o que quer que fosse que saiu dela correu rápido pra debaixo da cama. Ele ergueu a colcha procurando, mas ao que parece a criaturinha era mais rápida, pois havia sumido. Soltou um longo suspiro, e tratou de guardar suas coisas. Ainda tinha um almoço de Natal pela frente, trataria de acha-lo depois. _

_ A mesa estava fantástica. Cinqüenta enormes perus faziam o centro, e estavam rodeados de batatas assadas, castanhas perfumadas, nozes, uvas temperadas ao vinho, bombinhas de bruxos em pequenos montes, tortas de abóbora, morango e passas, doces de todos os tipos, e bolos coloridos com luzinhas que Harry descobriu serem fadinhas de glacê encantadas, que deixavam uma sensação de cócegas no nariz de quem comesse. _

_ Ele se serviu de uma terrina de purê e batatas, ervilhas na manteiga e carne de coelho. Na mesa estavam outros poucos alunos que ficaram aquele ano. Ernest Mac Gillan da Lufa Lufa, Vincent Crabbe da Sonserina, que pelo que ele sabia, estava com o pai doente que foi fazer uma grande viagem de recuperação num centro da Romênia. Os outros alunos eram do primeiro ano, e ele não conhecia muito bem. _

_ Havia lá também figuras conhecidas. Hagrid acenou para Harry, ele estava sentado perto da professora Mac. Dogall que parecia especialmente aborrecida naquela manhã. Ao lado dela estava Snape, servindo-se de outro pedaço de carneiro. O prof. Flitwik, que parecia já meio fora de si, apoiava-se na mesa, e tentava arrancar algumas risadas de Snape recontando pela décima vez a mesma piada. Snape, por sua vez, só soltava uns resmungos de vez em quando._

_ Dumbledore estava na ponta mais afastada, rodeado por duas figuras novas. Um deles era o homem que havia visto na floresta, agora ele trazia uma única trança nas costas, e comia um grande pedaço de torta de abóbora com as mãos. Dos outros ele também se lembrava. O mais alto, para sua frustração, ainda usava uma capa, dessa vez uma vermelho viva muito bonita. Comia pequenos pedaços de um bolo confeitado com a ponta dos dedos. As duas figuras menores haviam sumido debaixo da mesa dos lados de Dumbledore, Harry só conseguia ver de vez em quando uma mão esgueirando-se para pegar um pedaço de bolo, ou um pernil. _

_ O estranho homem com a trança derrepente voltou-se e encontrou os olhos de Harry no exato momento em que olhava pra eles. O menino gelou, era como se aquele homem tivesse a capacidade de enxergar através dele, e adivinhasse seus piores segredos. Ela já havia sentido essa sensação antes. Era como quando Dumbledore olhava pra ele. Mas vindo de um estranho, o fez se sentir mal. Desviou o olhar._

_ Apesar de todas aquelas delicias Harry perdeu o apetite. Decidiu que era melhor experimentar algumas das bombas de bruxo, elas traziam prêmios dentro delas. Na primeira veio uma réplica exata do chapéu seletor, o chapéu que escolhia a casa dos alunos que entravam em Hogwarts no primeiro ano, ele o guardou com carinho. Apesar de que esse chapéu, como o original, ser muito sujo e amassado. Ganhou também alguns sapos de chocolate, e tratou de colocar logo um na boca. Adorava aquele doce. _

_ Estava tão entretido com suas surpresas que não notou quando a balburdia se formou. Minerva Mac Dogall hávia soltado um grito estridente, e quase pulou para o colo do Prof Snape (o que chocaria muita gente). Os outros presentes também estavam agitados agora, apenas Dumbledore e seus acompanhantes permaneciam serenos, como se assistissem a um divertido recital._

_-Um rato! Um rato passou entre as minhas pernas!!! - A professora Mac. Dogall falou, se recompondo._

_Snape lançou logo um olhar a Harry, que sentiu a indignação lhe ferver no estômago. _

_-Certamente deve se tratar de alguma brincadeira de mal gosto de algum aluno que deseja aparecer!- Snape comentou secamente, mas não sem antes lançar outro olhar acusador a Harry._

_ Ele já estava pronto para responder quando percebeu que Dumbledore ria bondosamente. Ao que parece olhava alguma coisa debaixo da mesa, mais precisamente debaixo da capa do estranho, que ninguém mais via, pois estavam entretidos demais procurando o rato debaixo de suas próprias pernas. _

_ Hagrid disse para todos se acalmarem, se fosse um rato, já estaria tão apavorado com o barulho que deveria ter chegado a Budapeste. E o todos riram do comentário, menos é claro o prof Snape e Minerva, que parecia positivamente aborrecida naquela manhã. Nenhum acidente mais aconteceu até o fim do almoço, e depois de Harry tomar seu último copo de suco de abóbora, se levantou indo caminhar na neve no pátio._

_ A tarde transcorreu tranqüila, e ele voltou para dentro ao anoitecer, encharcado até os pés, devido a guerra de bolas de neve que os alunos haviam jogado._

_**Cap. 3 - **_

_ Harry queria chegar logo no quarto para poder trocar aquelas roupas molhadas, de modo que se sentiu ao mesmo tempo nervoso e aborrecido quando foi interceptado no corredor pelo zelador Fitch._

_-Dumbledore quer vê-lo na sua sala, agora! -Anunciou, o guiando até lá com visível satisfação._

_ Aquele frio lhe voltou na barriga, será que ele já sabia que estava lá quando chegaram da floresta proibida. Certamente aquele homem lerá a culpa nos seus olhos e apressara-se em contar a Dumbledore. Mas não era culpa sua, só estava ali por engano. Mas será que acreditariam?_

_ Chegaram ao gárgula que dava para o escritório do diretor, ele girou a cabeça para o lado revelando a passagem que dava para a escada em forma de caracol até lá em cima. Harry estava tão preocupado que nem prestou atenção na senha. E quando chegou lá em cima, sentia como se o tempo tivesse dado um salto. Logo já estava em frente a imensa porta de carvalho que sabia pertencer a Dumbledore. Respirou fundo e deu duas batidinhas, antes que tocasse a mão na porta ela se abriu revelando o interior do aposento. _

_ Os quadros da parede o encaravam com severidade, havia uma infinidade de objetos confusos e barulhentos saindo de todos os cantos, cucos que discutiam num estranho relógio que mostrava uma terra chata e um sol e uma lua girando em torno de si. Papéis espalhados, a penseira guardada num canto descansava reluzente com sua água prata. Falkes, a fenix de Dumbledore não estava ali, e em sua gaiola só restava um resto de palha chamuscado e um terrível cheiro de queimado. Certamente hávia renascido essa manhã, e agora, como toda ave jovem, voava excitada reconhecendo os arredores mais uma vez. _

_ O diretor também não estava sozinho. Havia alguém num canto, parecia-se ser uma bela mulher, cujos longos cabelos chegavam-lhe as costas num tom prateado que lhe lembrava o cabelo das vellas. Mas essa era mais alta que qualquer uma delas, e usava um manto claro, de um azul translúcido, um par de botas de coura, e uma bela teara que se prendia na pare de trás da cabeça. Ela estava de costas, naturalmente, e olhava através da janela. No seu ombro estava um estranho animalzinho carmim, que mais parecia uma bola de pelos com um bico, e piava insistentemente quando Harry entrou. _

_-Sente-se Harry.-Dumbledore indicou uma cadeira vazia bem a sua frente, e ele acomodou-se nela, sentindo o frio na barriga piorar. Não conseguia definir a expressão do diretor, estava entre curiosa e severa, e isso não ajudou em nada a deixa-lo mais tranqüilo. - Bem jovenzinho, explique-se._

_ Ele já não sabia o que pensar, já começava a falar da árvore que Snape carregava, e de como pensou que Hagrid estava doente, e nem percebeu o olhar de Dumbledore, se aliviando aos poucos._

_-Isso explica muita coisa. -E então um sorriso se abriu em sua face. - Pensamos que podia ter sido um espião de Voldemort que nos observava. Mas, não é pra falar sobre isso que o trouxemos aqui. _

_ Era como se um peso houvesse saído dos ombros de Harry. Detestava mentir, ainda mais para Dumbledore, que era como um pai por ele. Mas se não era esse o assunto, esforçava-se para pensar o que tinha feito de errado agora._

_-Vamos, mestre Alvo, o menino está tão surpreso que duvido que saiba sequer porque está aqui.-Disse uma voz atrás dele, seu som era tão grave e nobre que não pode conter um arrepio._

_ Era a mulher que havia falado, mas não era uma mulher. Estava longe disso na realidade, o rapaz tinha a face de um jovem, não mais do que vinte anos, daria pra ele. Os olhos, muito mais brilhantes do que jamais sonhara que seria possível num homem, refletia o brilho de mil estrelas, numa superfície prateada que ia se adensando. A pele era branca, como a de Malfoy, lembrava-lhe a porcelana que via nas lojas finas da rua Alfajors. Os lábios era finos e tranqüilos, na realidade, ele todo inspirava uma imensa tranqüilidade e poder, como um lago profundo. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção eram suas orelhas longas, que escapavam entre as mechas de cabelo que lhe cobriam a face. Ele usava jóias nas orelhas e nos cabelos como uma mulher. E riu, ao perceber o espanto do garoto. O homem diriagia-se agora a ele, estendendo-lhe o animalzinho que trazia no ombro._

_-Toma, trouxe-te aqui apenas para devolver-te. -Harry olhou-o pasmo. -Vejo que meu palpite acertou, não tomavas conhecimento do pequeno. Mas sim, ele é teu, pega-o que estás cansado e precisa de um lugar escuro onde repousar._

_ Harry estendeu a mão sentindo cócegas quando a pequena bola de pelo escalou rápido seu braço, indo alojar-se no bolso da sua capa. Tão logo se aninhou, adormeceu, como se já ficasse lá há anos._

_-Porque diz que ele é meu?-Finalmente, conteve sua admiração, conseguida perguntar._

_-Foi o que ele me disse.-O homem respondeu simplesmente, lançando um olhar divertido ao garoto._

_-Falou?-Essa história tornava-se mais estranha a cada minuto. Dumbledore pigarreou, começando a explicar._

_-Elron pode falar com os animais. É a capacidade que todo elfo desenvolve, vivendo perto da natureza. _

_-Elfo? Quer dizer que é isso que ele é?-Falou de sopetão, só então se dando conta de que tratava o estranho como algum tipo de animal raro. O elfo pigarreou perturbado._

_-É isso mesmo, Elron veio da terra das fadas a meu pedido para ministrar alguns cursos extras para os alunos. Trata-se de um acordo de cooperação que pretendo firmar. - E nesse ponto o olhar de Dumbledore se tornou sério. - Irei anunciar sua vinda aos alunos quando voltarem, portanto, peço que por hora mantenha o assunto em segredo. Apenas os professores estão a par da noticia._

_ Harry concordou. _

_-Agora, tenha a bondade de me explicar como esse adorável animalzinho veio parar em suas mãos.-Seu tom era brando, parecia rir internamente ao olhar para o volume adormecido no bolso de Harry._

_-Eu não sei, nunca vi ele antes. -E só então se lembrou do presente de Rony, seria isso que teria vindo na caixa? Relatou o episódio a Dumbledore que ouvia atento, as coisas pareciam se encaixar quando ele por fim deu o assunto por encerrado e dispensou Harry pois estava tarde, e já estavam ambos cansados. _

_ Harry ainda perguntou afinal o que era aquele bicho, então Dumbledore disse:_

_-Se trata de um animal ilegal, portanto, é melhor que o deixe com Hagrid. Se ele ficar causará muitas encrencas._

_ Muitas encrencas era uma frase bastante vaga, mas ele sabia que quando Dumbledore insistia em não dizer alguma coisa, não havia como convence-lo do contrário, então saiu. Amanhã entregaria o bichinho a Hagrid, decidiu, a caminho do dormitório._

**_Cap. 4 - Cavalgada celerada_**

_ A noite mostrava-se tenebrosa no céu da Inglaterra, raios caiam perigosamente perto eriçando os animais. Ele lutava para se manter sobre o cavalo e gritava:_

_-Corra Mithirim, CORRA!!!- A voz mal escapava através do som ensurdecedor dos cascos no solo. _

_ Suas roupas estavam ensopadas pela tempestade que lhe castigava a pele severamente, ameaçando lança-lo ao chão a qualquer momento. O imenso garanhão galopava muito mais veloz do que qualquer cavalo normal correria, tanto que mal conseguia distinguir o chão lhe passando sob os pés. As mãos enregeladas grudaram-se as rédeas como se disse dependesse sua vida. Manteria-se ali, guiaria o animal até que chegasse a seu destino. Hogwarts!_

_ Eles serpenteavam por entre as árvores com habilidade, agora estava quase lá. Mal sabia em que parte da Inglaterra se encontrava, atravessará terras tão desconhecidas que vez por outra jurou ver um precipício que jamais notara em mapas, ou aves que sabia não poderem ser reais. A impressão que tinha é que penetravam em outra dimensão, mas pouco podia se preocupar com isso agora. Se caísse com essa velocidade seria esmagado com o impacto, e pouco de si sobreviveria pra se preocupar em ser devorado pelos animais do lugar. _

_ Era um homem de garra, se é que aos 15 anos alguém poderia ser considerado homem. Foi forjado com o sangue de guerreiros e sobreviveria, repetia para si mesmo incessantemente. Nada o impediria de chegar a um porto seguro, escapar, deixar todo aquele pesadelo para trás. Cada fibra do seu ser retesava-se como imenso esforço, jamais cavalgará a aquela velocidade antes, e custava a acreditar que outro ser humano que não tivesse sido criado sobre o lombo desses animais conseguiria. A verdade era que estavam há mais de cem kilometros por hora, e cada pisão no solo tinha o impacto de uma bomba sobre seu corpo. _

_ Ergueu o rosto, tentando divisar onde estava. Uma densa floresta abria se a sua frente, podia ver a mata diminuindo, e derrepente estava sob o céu livre e a tempestade cessará, e ele estava caindo. Um grito escapou de seus lábios, haviam saltado para um precipício. Agarrou-se o mais firme que podia as rédeas, podia sentir o vazio no estômago tomar conta de si. Ventos fortíssimos o atingiam, e mesmo em meio a esse pandemônio, sentia como se Mithirim ainda esforçava-se pra galopar._

_-Hogwarts Mithirim, HOGWARTS!!!!- Ele tentou gritar, mas a voz não saia. Horrorizado, concentrou-se na escola. Seu pátio extenso, rodeado por um lago (onde um monstro marinho vivia) abria-se em sua mente como um porto seguro. Mãos geladas o esmagavam, o separando de sua montaria , e uma barulheira terrível o deixou surdo. Sentiu seu corpo escorregar, sua visão nublara, sabia que estava caindo. Então não ouviu mais nada. _

_**Cap. 5 - **_

_ Harry acordou com um estrondo. Um clarão veio do pátio, ele, que havia caído com o susto, correu para janela para ver do que tratava. Era um cavalo, não, parecia um cavalo, só que uma chama escapava de cada pata, e na realidade era bem maior do que um cavalo normal. Sua crina também era feita de chamas, bem como seu rabo, era um belíssimo garanhão negro, Harry soube imediatamente que era um garanhão, e selvagem, pois no momento que as pessoas tentaram se aproximar do fabuloso animal, ele começou a relinchai e dar coices, como se pretendesse arrancar com os dentes a cabeça do primeiro que se aproximasse. Harry decidiu então que era hora de descer para ver a cena pessoalmente. _

_ Dumbledore já estava lá, bem como os professores que permaneceram em Hogwarts e alguns assombrados alunos do primeiro ano. Hagrid tentava aproximar-se do animal, parecia positivamente fascinado por ter aquela "agradável" surpresa a essa hora da noite. _

_-Que está havendo? -Ernest o aluno da LufaLufa, que havia acabado de chegar, e pisava nas barras do seu pijama de tão abobalhado, perguntou abrindo a boca._

_-Não sei, parece que ele apareceu no pátio, do nada.-Harry comentou, estava tão espantado quanto ele. _

_-Para trás, para trás! -Mac Dogall ordenou, vendo os alunos que se reuniam atrás dela. A professora dava sinais de insegurança. _

_ Hagrid, que agora havia se aproximado o suficiente para alcançar a boca do animal (ou ele lhe devorar o braço, na visão de Harry) estendeu-lhe uma tigelinha que Argos Fitch trouxe as pressas. O animal fungou perigosamente próximo, mas Hagrid parecia não se dar conta do perigo, havia uma afeição adoradora em seus movimentos. _

_-Bom cavalo, beba agora, beba. - Ele insistiu num voz carinhosa que inspirava confiança. Os professores prenderam a respiração no momento que o imenso animal deu uns passos pra frente e começou a beber da tigela mansamente. _

_ Agora via-se o circulo de neve derretida que ele formou em torno de si. Se era mesmo um cavalo de fogo, devia estar achando horrível estar num clima como aqueles. Mas afinal, como ele tinha ido parar ali? Teria vindo da floresta proibida? _

_ Era pouco provável, já que não havia marcas de patas na neve. E reparando bem, foi Alvo Dumbledore o primeiro que notou, o corpo caído ao lado do animal. Harry nunca o virá desse jeito, isso talvez porque todas as vezes que fora encontrado caído entre a vida e a morte em alguma caverna escura, ou mais recentemente, num labirinto, ele estava inconsciente. Mas Madame Ponfrey parecia estar totalmente familiarizada com Alvo, e acorreu para ajuda-lo tão logo Hagrid afastou o animal o levando para as margens do lago. Ele hesitou bastante, relutante em sair do lado de seu jóquei, mas por fim foi._

_ Harry queria se aproximar para ver melhor, conhecia aqueles cabelos que misturavam-se a neve, translúcidos, platinados, como se fossem fios de ouro. Era Draco, Draco Malfoy que estava caído na neve, tão imóvel que dava a impressão de estar morto, coberto pela água._

_ Madame Ponfrey apressou-se em leva-lo a enfermaria, Dumbledore a seguiu de perto. Os professores tiveram instrução de voltarem a seus aposentos e descansar, não havia nada mais que pudessem fazer em relação ao assunto por essa noite. Mas Harry estava ansioso, não conseguiria dormir depois de toda aquela agitação. Esquivou-se do olhar de Fitch e correu para junto de Hagrid, o animal parecia incrivelmente selvagem visto de perto, mas bebia da mão de Hagrid amigavelmente._

_-Harry, volte para seu quarto. Não sabemos se é perigoso você ficar aqui fora.-Hagrid falou tão logo o viu, lançando um olhar preocupado em torno._

_-O que ele é, Hagrid? -Ele não conseguia refrear a curiosidade, o gigante lhe lançou um longo olhar carrancudo, mas acabou abaixando a cabeça. Não conseguia dissuadi-lo, quando o garoto estava obstinado a saber de algo, ele não descansava, então achou que era melhor explicar logo._

_-Se trata de uma espécie rara de cavalo, eles são chamados de ... . Já tinha ouvido falar que restavam alguns ao norte da europa, nas montanhas escocesas, mas nunca cheguei a ver um pessoalmente. São extraordinariamente caros. - Harry notou uma certa inveja no tom de Hagrid, tinha certeza de que ele desejava muito poder ter um desses. O cavalo chegava a ter a altura de Snape, e certamente serviria sob medida de montaria ao gigante. -Não tinha idéia de que Lucio os criava. _

_-Mas porque eles tem fogo nas patas?-Harry insistiu, vendo o olhar de sonhador de Hagrid acariciando o lombo do animal. Se continuasse assim não sairia dali ainda essa noite._

_-Ahhh, é. Ninguém sabe ao certo o porque do fogo, dizem que o sangue deles é muito potente, o que sei é que com um cavalo desses você pode viajar o mundo todo em três dias. _

_-Três dias?????!!! Exclamou Harry assombrado. - Isso quer dizer que ele é mais rápido que uma Firebolt. _

_ Hagrid riu._

_-Um puro sangue pode atravessar um continente em horas, é por isso que são tão valiosos. Com esse cavalo tenho certeza que se pode atravessar a Inglaterra inteira e ainda se chegar em tempo pro almoço. - Nesse momento Harry podia dizer que o cavalo e Hagrid iniciavam um caso de amor. O animal bufou, erguendo um olhar orgulhoso. Apesar de estar coberto por uma grossa camada de suor e tem lama até o meio das patas, ainda imprimia um majestoso respeito. -É um milagre o jovem Malfoy ter sobrevivido a uma cavalgada. Certamente, vai passar umas boas semanas na enfermaria até se recompor._

_ Só então Harry voltou a se lembrar de Malfoy. Nesse momento ele devia estar sob os cuidados de madame Ponfrey. Adoraria ter sua capa de invisibilidade agora para ver o que acontecia dentro da enfermaria. _

_**Cap. 6 - **_

_ Na enfermaria Draco Malfoy debatia-se como se quisesse escapar do inferno. Em seus sonhos podia ver os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort destacarem-se nas sombras, ele lhe estendia um cálice que continha um liquido azulado fosforescente, as mãos esqueléticas apertavam sua garganta dolorosamente, o obrigando a ingerir o liquido. _

_ Ele queria lutar, se negar, pois sabia que aquela poção seria capaz de arrancar todos seus segredos, arrancar-lhe até mesmo à vontade, caso ele se recusasse a ser leal a quem a preparou. E agora, ele sabia que se a ingerisse, seria morto por sua traição ou escravo do senhor do mal até a sua morte. _

_ O liquido foi descendo, anuviando sua mente, sentia fortes fisgadas no ventre e nas costas, como se lhe arrancasse a espinha pela nuca. Soltou um grito terrível, bem a tempo de ver os olhos vermelhos faiscarem de ódio._

_-Traidor!_

_ Acordou firmemente preso a cama por um feitiço de amarramento. Madame Ponfrey tinha uma expressão preocupada olhando para ele, e levava um frasco a sua boca._

_-Beba rapaz, se sentirá melhor. _

_ Draco queria dizer alguma coisa, virava o rosto em vão tentando escapar. O liquido desceu goela abaixo, deixando um rastro quente e apaziguador atrás de si. Agora sua mente rodava, ele se sentia muito bem. Mas algo ainda o perturbava, alguém, precisava avisar Alvo, precisava dizer-lhe que não poderia ser visto ali, pra não chamarem seus pais. Só se deu conta de que estava sendo desamarrado, e balbuciava essas coisas tolamente, quando viu o olhar sereno de Dumbledore sobre ele. _

_ Madame Pomfrey saiu de má vontade sob ordem expressa do diretor. Draco, que sabia não ser normal dele usar de autoridade para obrigar alguém a fazer alguma coisa, pressentiu que estava preste a ser interrogado. _

_-Vejo que já recuperou a capacidade de falar Sr. Malfoy, mas creio não ser prudente exagerar agora, não é? -Ele falou, piscando. -Não se preocupe, seus pais não saberão que está aqui, por hora. _

_ Disse essa última parte, não sem uma certa severidade. Uma onda de alivio percorreu o garoto. Só então ele se deu conta de onde estava. As outras camas cobertas por lençóis muito brancos estendiam-se na enfermaria mal iluminada, só ele estava ali essa noite. A seu lado, numa mesinha, descansavam suas roupas de viagem. Uma capa longa de veludo negro, bem como uma mochila de couro de escorpião, muito resistente a calor e todo tipo de coisas. Dentro ele guardou seu material de Hogwarts, ou o que conseguiu recuperar, mas deixou sua varinha para trás. Também trazia uma capa bordada com o emblema da Sonserina pela mãe, um pequeno diário, e algumas economias que guardou pra emergências. Era o que restava de sua família, agora que os havia abandonado. _

_ Dumbledore permanecia sentado ao lado de sua cama, parecia velho e cansado, como se houvesse carregado um grande peso por um período muito longo, e agora essa responsabilidade tomasse-lhe as últimas forças. Não pode reprimir um arrepio, nunca havia gostado do diretor, mas desde que ele começou a ajuda-lo a se livrar da influência dos comensais da morte, sentia-se muito grato._

_-Sei que fez um extraordinário esforço para chegar até aqui, e não deixo de me surpreender que ainda esteja vivo depois de uma viagem dessas. -Será que Draco sentirá um elogio naquela observação? Remecheu-se na cama, já sentindo-se um pouco melhor. -Mas preciso que me conte exatamente o que aconteceu para traze-lo até aqui nessa situação._

_ Draco evitou o olhar do diretor, estava exausto, seu corpo doía terrivelmente, pois ainda não forá totalmente curado de seus ferimentos, já que se debatia muito quando acordou. E pelo estado da cama, devia ter sido pior enquanto dormia. Ele sentiu um embrulho no estômago, era assim que ficava quando exigiam que fizesse algo que lhe desagradava. O tom de Dumbledore era ameno, mas decisivo. Não havia como ele se negar, pelo menos não, se quisesse alguma ajuda, então começou a falar._

_**Cap. 7 - **_

_-Então, garoto. Está preparado pra servir seu mestre sem hesitações agora? -A voz gélida de Lucio lhe causava calafrios. Ele antecipou a surra, retesando-se, sentindo logo em seguida o calor cortante do chicote queimar sua carne. _

_ Ele estava nu, mal aguentava-se em pé, era seguro apenas pelas correntes que estendiam seus braços o alçando, preso ao teto. Ele era chicoteado impiedosamente, em suas costas corriam filetes de sangue. E queria gritar, falar qualquer coisa que parasse com aquilo, mas sua boca estava seca, e não saia nenhum som. Agora, o corpo tremia violentamente, era o pior castigo que enfrentará, ele estava na sala de torturada mansão Malfoy. _

_ O lugar exalava um cheiro nauseante de ferro corroído e urina de rato, faziam menos de cinco horas desque que forá notificado que seria transferido de Hogwarts, e ele já sentia seu mundo desabar. _

_ Foi preparada uma grande viagem para um pequeno povoado a norte da Córsega, era para lá que os seguidores de Voldemort rumavam. Um antigo castelo em ruínas, o qual eles haviam construído para servir de abrigo e proteção para seu mestre. Também serviria de sede. Nesse momento todos os comensais da morte preparavam seus filhos para seguirem pra lá. Como uma oferenda, seriam educados para servir seu mestre. E a cerimônia de lealdade se daria em três dias. _

_-Cerimônia de Lealdade?-Draco perguntou, ser revirando no escritório como se sentisse dores horríveis. -De que se trata afinal?_

_-Boa pergunta garoto, sei que já deveria ter lhe falado antes, mas repararei esse erro agora. É nessa ocasião que provará suas reais intenções e a fibra do sangue Malfoy. Será submetido a um juramento, um juramento de lealdade. - Draco que já estava se desesperando, relaxou aliviado, certamente poderia mentir, não que não fosse arriscado, mas certamente se sairia bem. Vinha mentindo pra tantos há tanto tempo. Um sorrisinho de desdém se formou em seus lábios. - Ahhh, e é claro. O mestre ministrará uma poção a seus discípulos, para ter certeza de que estarão dizendo a verdade._

_ O sorriso desapareceu totalmente. Uma poção, e nesse caso não teria escapatória, seria desmascarado. Precisava pensar numa saída, e rápido. _

_-Algum problema?-Lucio arquejou uma sobrancelha, lançava-lhe um olhar penetrante, os olhos cinzas pareciam forjados em aço, sentia-se sendo sufocado, só então percebeu que Lucio havia captado suas dúvidas e lhe lançava um mal olhado. _

_-Me pegou desprevenido, não sabia que eu teria que ir. Como vou vigiar o Poter agora?-Seu tom exalava indignação, tinha que distrai-lo de alguma forma e dissuadi-lo da idéia. Alguma vez na vida o baixinho de olhos arregalados teria uma serventia. _

_-O mestre já resolveu isso.-Lúcio falou , não sem visível desgosto. A única utilidade de seu imprestável filho era vigiar o garoto, e agora até esse privilégio lhe era retirado. Sua última esperança era que Draco mostrasse seu valor estando mais próximo ao líder._

_ O rosto do rapaz ficou lívido. Outro espião infiltrado em Hogwarts? Tinha esperanças e ter conseguido a confiança dos Comensais da Morte entregando a cabeça de ... por seu fracasso, mas agora, via que não forá o suficiente. E com isso, estava fadado a ser enviado ao encontro daquele que não deve ser nomeado, para o que sabia, seria seu fim. Se não saisse de lá agora iria vomitar. Suas pernas estavam bambas, rezava pra conseguir se manter em pé até sair._

_-Posso ir agora?-Perguntou friamente, sentindo um tom de pânico escapar pela sua voz. E se levantou sem esperar resposta. Foi segurado no caminho da porta._

_-Espere... ainda tenho uma dúvida..._

_ A dúvida o levou ao calabouço, onde seria castigado severamente. Lucio sabia que o filho lhe escondia algo, e estava disposto a descobrir. É claro que os motivos do castigo iam bem além de seu silêncio, ele só esperava uma desculpa para descontar no filho a frustração dele próprio não ser merecedor da confiança de Lord Voldemort. E o fazia veementemente, pois Draco foi abandonado aquela noite, preso em seu quarto, privado de sua varinha, sua vassoura e seus livros escolares. Dizia que não precisaria mais deles, para onde iria, iria aprender na prática. _

_**Cap. 8 - **_

_ Dumbledore pousou uma mão no ombro do rapaz o calando. Havia sido o suficiente por aquela noite. Ele ainda narrou rapidamente como escapará do quarto pela janela na noite seguinte e correrá até os estábulos, onde roubou um dos ... de seu pai para chegar a Hogwarts. A essa altura já estariam caçando ele, e sua fuga certamente seria tomada como traição. Lucio, naturalmente, preferia extinguir a própria linhagem , que passar por uma desonra como essa. _

_ Madame Pomfrey esperava na sala contígua, e lançou olhares rancorosos a Dumbledore quando ele saiu. Achava que o rapaz já estava cansado o suficiente para ser submetido a esses abusos._

_-Posso fazer meu trabalho agora?-Inquiriu, como quem afirmava, e não perguntava._

_-Cuide para que o rapaz durma, e se alguém perguntar, ele nunca esteve aqui._

_ A mulher, que em seus setenta anos de profissão nunca havia transgredido as regras, olhou-o chocado. Dumbledore ainda insitiu, dizendo se tratar de um assunto muito sério, até que ela relutantemente concordou. Transferiria o rapaz ainda á noite para uma ala do castelo que Dumbledore lhe indicou. Mas isso não estava certo, e ela repetia isso varias vezes para si mesma, resmungando quando entrou no quarto. _


End file.
